His last Breath
by iamnemesis
Summary: Moriarty told Sherlock that John Watson was definitely in danger so Sherlock stayed dead, knowing that John would be safe if he was gone. Mary was soon found out to be the murderer of his best friend, so now he only has his daughter, Elizabeth. Will he ever meet Sherlock again? Will he forgive Mary? 9 chapters.
1. News

His last breath.

_"John Watson is definitely in danger!" Moriarty said in a sing-song voice, circling Sherlock's body, collapsed on the floor of his mind palace, barely breathing._

No_ Sherlock though, with gasping breaths._

if I'm dead then John won't be in danger._ He reasoned, knowing it would break him, but he couldn't lose John because he was too selfish to die._

_So Sherlock lost all thought and stayed exactly where he was, where no one could ever bother him._

the heart monitors screamed and the doctors started CPR, getting nowhere.

They stepped back, defeated.

They exited the room and changed from their scrubs in silence.

The doctor approached John in the waiting room, his face masked. he hated this part, telling the family and friends.

John stood up quickly, one sympathetic look was all it took.

" No" he said hoarsely "God no" he repeated. His eyes starting to burn.

" I'm sorry" the doctor said " I'm so so sorry" he gave john a sad smile before continuing "He lost too much blood" he explained.

John sank back onto his chair.

He looked up at the doctor, his vision blurring.

" C-can I s-see him?" John asked, his voice breaking. Dreading what Sherlock would look like, but knowing he had to say goodbye.

The doctor just nodded and led him into the room.

John froze at the door.

Sherlock was lying on the bed. White.

He looked like he was asleep apart from the bullet hole gaping in his chest, chest not rising and falling. His curls were plastered to the side of his face, thankfully not covered in blood like last time. He was lying perfectly straight, arms by his side. A whiter shade of pale.

He was dead.

John collapsed beside him and buried his head in the sheets.

" You idiot" he mumbled.

" W-wake up now Sherlock, come on!" He trembled before sobbing.

His best friend had returned only to be cruelly ripped from him again.

The shooter had just walked in there, shot him and left.

Sherlock hadn't stood a chance.

Mary appeared by the door, tears instantly filling her eyes. Her face paled.

" Oh god" She muttered under her breath.

She straitened up and brushed some of Sherlock's curls back from his pale forehead, and kissed him on the bridge of his nose.

" Goodbye Sherlock" She said, attempting to keep some of her self control.

She lost and started sobbing into her hands

He didn't know how she knew Sherlock had been shot , but he found out he didn't really care.

He got up and embraced his wife, saying nothing. At least he still had Mary.

Their tears mixed.

It was real this time.

And they both knew it.

John didn't know how they got home but he soon found out that once again he didn't care. He was sat down on the leather sofa wishing for more than anything for this to be a dream.

He was staring into space, an arm around Mary as she sobbed into his shoulder. It was worse this time because Sherlock had come back, more human and more of a friend than ever before;

He was supportive of his marriage to Mary,

He calmed them down when they found out about the baby,

He apologized for everything he had ever done,

He saved his life multiple times.

And now he's gone.

A single tear streaked down his cheek.

His best friend would not be coming back.

Not this time.


	2. Funeral

**Hey guys and dolls, Here is that second chapter for you!**

**forgot to say that I don't own BBC Sherlock or anything like that but I think that was pretty obvious!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**-iamnemesis**

The funeral was heart-breaking.

Everyone had tears spilling down their faces as they mourned the detective.

Mary had her face buried in his chest and he had an arm around her as the casket was lowered into the ground.

This was real this time.

This was his last goodbye.

So he made sure the gravestone read the truth;

_Sherlock Holmes_

_A friend, a human, a hero._

He didn't beg for one more miracle.

he didn't tell him to stop it.

But he did call him a hero, because that's what he was, a hero.

He walked over to Mycroft who looked completely and utterly broken and said;

" you will find the person who kil- did this won't you?" Mycroft nodded and turned his gaze back to the gravestone.

He walked forwards and dropped a rose in with the casket, muttering;

" Goodbye, brother dear"

Mrs. Hudson, with shaking hands, came forward nest and dropped her flower.

John and Mary were next. They each let go of their flowers and watched them reach the bottom and bounce off the casket, settling in the dirt at the side.

They stood back and for the first time since John was nine he sobbed into his palms.

Many people walked forwards after that to drop their flowers in with Sherlock and to pay their last respects to the late consulting detective.

Everyone left when they had finished with their farewells, including Mary, but he stayed in front of the in front of the grave. Staying there for hours on end.

When he was sure no one was watching he finally spoke:

" I'm a little angry at you for making me go through this again, but I know it's not your fault. You really are a hero you know? Saving all those people, and me, Mrs. Hudson and Greg all those years ago. I'll miss you Sherlock, I will." he finished, choking on his words occasionally.

He saluted because a hero deserves no less.

He headed home not knowing about what he was about to find there.

He arrived home, a little confused to why there were multiple police cars surrounding the house. what was Greg ( and his entire team ) doing here?

He unlocked the door, his hands shaking.

He walked into the living room wanting nothing more than a cup of tea or something stronger (much stronger) to calm himself from today's ordeal.

What he didn't expect was to find Mary in handcuffs with police officers surrounding her,

" What the hell is going on?!" John asked his voice raised.

" John..." Lestrade said in a soothing voice but John had a feeling that his next words would be anything but soothing.

Lestrade turned to Mary and said in a cold voice;

" Mary Elizabeth Watson you are hereby charged on the murder of one Sherlock Holmes, anything you have to say will be used against you in court" Greg's voice cracked on Sherlock's name.

" What?!" John shrieked, thinking that had to be some sort of misunderstanding, but he turned to Mary and looked at her expression:

Guilt.


	3. Guilty

**Just a short chapter.**

**-iamnemesis**

A week later she was proven guilty.

Guilty.

There were multiple shots from the CCTV camera.

His wife had shot his best friend.

His world had shattered.


	4. Elizabeth

**Hey guys and dolls, here is chapter four! please don't forget to review!**

**-iamnemesis**

A couple of months later he was acquainted with his newborn daughter, Elizabeth Sherlock Watson.

" Take care of her" was all Mary said before being led back to her cell. I simply glared at my wife's retreating form, I will never forgive her.

He held his daughter carefully, staring at her blonde hair, ruby red lips and perfect little cupids bow.

She opened her blue eyes and stared at him with a curious expression before looking around the room, examining her surroundings.

Her eyes finally settled on his face, just like his eyes on hers.

This moment was far from perfect but it was reality.

So he savored the moment between father and daughter.

Knowing although Mary was locked up somewhere and Sherlock wasn't here it was still one of the happiest moment of his life.

It finally made him smile since Sherlock's death.

When he took her home (Baker street, he couldn't bear to live in what was supposed his and Mary's house alone) Mrs. Hudson was waiting at the door, a bright smile on her face.

He walked up to her and embraced her with one arm, Elizabeth in the other.

" Elizabeth I'd like you to meet you Granny, Mrs. Hudson I'd like you to meet Elizabeth, your granddaughter." he said watching Mrs. Hudson eyes fill with happy tears at the word Granny.

" Granny?" she asked, hand over her mouth

" What else?" he replied, giving her a warm smile.

He was happy.

Finally.


	5. Picture

**Hey guys and dolls, here is the fifth chapter!**

**please don't forget to review!**

**-iamnemesis**

" Dada!" a happy voice rang out from what used to be Sherlock's room.

He entered with a smile, but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Morning little Lizzy" He said in a false cheery tone. He picked he up and swung her round. watching her beaming smile as she span around the room.

She giggled as he carried out to the living room.

he bounced her up and down and carried her out to the living room. He saw the picture of Sherlock and tears instantly filling his eyes.

It was the picture taken at the wedding, him and Sherlock were side by side and they were grinning like maniacs. Little did they know Sherlock would be dead six months later.

He walked over and ran a finger over the picture before pointing him out to Elizabeth.

" This was your uncle Sherlock, but he isn't here now. . . But he would've loved you all the same." his voice cracking.

Elizabeth lifted her hand and poked at Sherlock's face before giggling .

She waved at the picture and then reached for the skull.

He handed it to her and sat down on his armchair, never sitting in Sherlock's.

He watched her examine the skull with her small hands and bright eyes.

It reminded him so much of Sherlock.

He smiled sadly, single tear rolling down his cheek.

Elizabeth turned around and dropped the skull on his lap before almost slapping his tears away.

he hugged her tightly whilst giggling into his shoulder.

He was glad.

He still had Elizabeth.


	6. Broken

**Hey guys and dolls, Here is chapter 6 of His Last Breath. this chapter has a significant time skip, Elizabeth is now sixteen in this chapter and will remain so until the end of this fanfiction! please don't forget to review because it means so much to me!**

**-iamnemesis**

" Dad?" his sixteen year old called from her room.

" Y-yeah?" he called out in a croaky voice, a picture of his late friend in his hands.

Today was the day Sherlock died, seventeen years ago.

She ventured out of her room and simply by glancing at her broken father she instantly knew.

His throat was raw and his once again red. He had a half- empty bottle of single malt in his hands, most of it spilt over his tear stained jumper, but he didn't care, the pain of loss was too much and this time he knew his best friend wouldn't come back to pick up the pieces left of both his life and heart, In conclusion; he was broken and no one could come and put him back together again.

Elizabeth sighed and gathered her father in her arms, ignoring the strong smell of alcohol. she felt tears on her school cardigan soak through and stain her shirt. he hugged her back tightly and rested his head on her shoulder, ashamed that his daughter was looking after him. But he couldn't help it, he had lost everything except his daughter.

" What was he like?" She asked knowing she wouldn't get answers if he was sober.

He pulled back and gave her a sad smile, his eyes speaking multiple volumes of pain, grief and loss.

" He was absolutely bloody brilliant, your uncle Sherlock was. He would look at you at 'deduce' your whole life story, your darkest secrets and what you had for breakfast. You could never hide anything from him so there was never any point in lying to him, He was the most obnoxious, self-centered person ever to walk this earth. But he was a good friend."

He began telling her of cases and adventures, never once letting go of his picture, his eyes brightening with every word, she had never seen him look so happy.

She just listened with a smile. She wished she knew her uncle Sherlock.

But then again with all these stories she felt that she always did.


	7. Reunion

It happened when he was driving Elizabeth to her friend's house.

The car crashed into the post office when he swerved out the way of a drunk driver.

The front was completely crushed.

Elizabeth was in the back seat.

John lost consciousness almost instantly.

When he opened his eyes all he saw was a blinding light.

" Ah hello John, horrible to see you here." a deep baritone voice said.

Sherlock.

" S-Sherlock?" he asked, staring at the pale man with dark curls adorning his head.

"John" he smiled.

But then his face grew serious.

" You still have a chance, you need to go back John." John ignored him and staggered forward, tears in his eyes.

He hugged his best friend, relieved to be with him again.

Sherlock let go of him with surprise etching his features before pushing him to the side.

John looked over to where Sherlock's gaze was fixed.

There standing was Mycroft Holmes, umbrella in hand.

John spoke first.

" How are you here? I only saw you the other day!"

" Assassination. . ." Mycroft drawled

" Freelance came back to bite me in the ass." he muttered under his breath.

John couldn't help but let out a snort.

" I really don't want to say I told you so. . . Actually yes I did, I told you so! HA!" Sherlock said with glee, Mycroft sighed and said;

" And how long exactly have you wished to say that brother dear?"

" Hmm, since I died , so that's seventeen years 3 days 41 minutes and 21 seconds!" Sherlock said mischief dancing in his eyes.

But soon the light heartedness was over when Sherlock addressed john saying ;

" You need to go back, John."

But john just shook his head and said with tears in his eyes,

" no, I want to stay here with you!"

Sherlock just nodded and opened his arms to him.

John stepped into the embrace and relaxed against his friend with a sigh.

Once John was fully relaxed against him Sherlock pushed John back into the light.

The last thing he saw was Sherlock and Mycroft embracing with a red, tall dog at their heels.

Both had happy tears in their eyes.

" oh great, an eternity with you" Sherlock muttered fondly, His eyes lighting up.

Sherlock was happy.

It put his mind at ease.


	8. Operation

**Hey guy and dolls, here is chapter eight of his last breath! Sorry this is so short.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**-iamnemesis**

" Look brother dear I brought operation"

Sherlock gave him a warm smile and gestured to a table.

" Your move." he said, and they set the game up, each thinking back.

" How's the diet?"and everything was back to normal.

" _Fine_" came back the reply.

Both grinned.


	9. Fine

**Hey guys and dolls, here is the last chapter of His Last Breath!**

**Thank you for your reviews and support throughout this story!**

**My second finished multi-chapter! Hooray!**

**Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this story!**

**-iamnemesis**

When John opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was a beeping sound.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

" Oh my God dad! You're awake." Elizabeth exclaims form beside him. He slowly turned his head and stares at his wonderful, beautiful daughter.

" Elizabeth" he breathed

How could he have been so selfish? When he was with Sherlock he forgot all about his daughter, his Elizabeth.

He didn't tell her that he saw her uncle Sherlock.

He didn't tell her that he saw Mycroft either.

He just told her that he loved her.

And that he'll try not to worry her again.

" Are you alroght?"he croaked, after all she was in the crash too.

" I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises" she replied, ridiculously happy.

" What about you, dad?" he knew she wasn't asking after his physical state.

" I'm fine, I'm happy." He answered and watched his daughter sag against the chair in relief.

She had her dad back.

And everything was fine.


End file.
